


Shots Fired

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You get shot in the line of duty.





	1. Chapter 1

“FBI!” Derek calls entering the small house. He clears the first room then you and Reid peel off to either direction as Derek moves upstairs. You meet Reid at the back of the house.  
“Basement?” You whisper and he glances around.  
“Let’s find it.” He whispers back taking point. You follow him around a corner when there’s the sound of breaking glass. The UnSub is outside and firing. You and Reid drop down popping up to fire back but neither of you hit him. You pop up to fire when he catches you in the arm with a lucky shot. You drop down with a yelp of pain, but Reid doesn’t hear you.  
“Morgan he’s outside!” He yells as the two of you inch out of the room. Staying low you move toward the front of the house.  
“Can you get out the back door?” Derek’s voice comes through your earpiece.  
“We can try.” The shots have gotten more spaced out and you’ve got pressure on your arm where you were shot to stop the blood. That’s when the UnSub does something you never thought would happen. He steals the FBI SUV that the three of you rode here. You see Derek go charging toward the SUV firing.  
“Reid.” You mutter, you’re starting to get a little lightheaded from the loss of blood.  
“I know. I’ll go after him!” Reid takes off on foot after Derek.  
“No Reid!” He clearly has no idea you were hit. “Wait! Reid!” You call after him but it’s too late, he’s too far gone. Damn it.  
It’s weird that you haven’t found the basement. You know that there’s a basement to this place, there has to be, it’s in tornado alley. Keeping a tight grip on your arm you move outside and around the left side of the house. There it is, the hatch to a cellar. There’s a padlock on it which causes alarm bells to go off in your head. You move rapidly to the barn and look for something to cut the lock with. He has to keep some bolt cutters or something out here, that’s something a farm would need. You find what you’re looking for as Derek comes jogging into the barn his gun in his hand.  
“Hey baby what are you doing?”  
“I found the cellar but it’s padlocked shut.” It’s pretty dark in the barn so you’re not surprised he doesn’t notice you holding your bleeding arm. “Where’s Reid?” You ask.  
“Called Hotch to report the SUV stolen. That’s a new one.” He says with a chuckle.  
“Here.” You pass him the bolt cutters, “I want to see if I can find anything in here.” You really should get your gunshot wound taken care of but you have to find the victims.  
“Sounds good.” He jogs back out of the barn and calls over to the house for Reid. You go to follow him but have to stop and take a few deep breaths to keep the nauseous feeling at bay. By the time you get outside Reid and Derek are coming out of the cellar alone. You can tell that they’re bickering. Typical.  
“Derek?”  
“One second beautiful.” That sick feeling is back again, “Reid it’s obvious that they were in there. Did you see all the food?”  
“That could just be sever weather preparedness. We’re smack in the center of tornado alley.”  
“Guys.”  
“It would make sense for all that to be down there.” He continues.  
“Not the chains.” Morgan counters. “Explain those chains to me pretty boy.” Oh god you’re so dizzy.  
“Derek.” You whisper but the sirens are too loud, he doesn’t hear you. You should have told them you’d been shot right away. That was stupid, that’s your last thought, you’re unconscious before you hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing you hear is the beeping. It’s steady and solid, it doesn’t waver. You inhale a deep breath, there’s something in your nose. Ew. Ew. What is that?! You yank it out and hear Derek chuckle softly.   
“Hey beautiful. I’m glad you’re awake, you had me worried.”   
“What happened?” You’re confused. And hungry.   
“You were shot.” It’s coming back to you. Slowly. “You didn’t tell Reid or me and you passed out. Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“I was fine.”  
“Baby. You got shot.”  
“Did you find the missing girls?”  
“One of them, Aly.”  
“She was taken first wasn’t she?”  
“Yea.”   
“Get me out of here Derek.”  
“Not gonna happen beautiful.” He laces his fingers through yours. “You lost a lot of blood.”  
“Derek would you just sit around here and wait for the case to be over?”   
“I wouldn’t have run around bleeding like you did.” He says softly. “When you collapsed like that.” He closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “When you collapsed I thought I was going to loose you.” You squeeze his hand.   
“Derek I’m fine.” You whisper, you wince slightly as you reach your other hand over to him. Cupping his cheek he leans into your hand then opens his eyes.   
“You’re not fine.” He leans forward and kisses you softly. “I’m going to go call Hotch and let him know you’re awake okay? I’ll be right back. Do not. Try to sneak out.” He shoots you a look and you grin sheepishly at him. He knows you too well.  
Derek returns just as the doctor does. He sits gently on the side of the bed and gives the doctor a look that almost dared the doctor to suggest he leave.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“If I say great would you believe me?” He glances over at you with a skeptical look on his face. “Okay, fine. I’m okay. A little sore and a little tired but other than that I’m okay.”   
“You’re very very lucky. You put both of your lives in serious risk by not coming in right away.” He scolds and you shoot Derek a puzzled look.   
“I’m sorry what are you talking about?” You ask looking back at him. The doctors startled gaze meets yours.   
“You were shot and you lost a lot of blood. Which is very dangerous for you and the baby.”  
“Baby?” You breathe.  
“You didn’t know you were pregnant?” He questions, his tone instantly softens, “I’ll give you two a moment.” You hardly hear him. You’re having a baby. Derek’s baby. You’re going to be a mom. You bring your stunned gaze toward Derek’s only to see the grin light up his face.   
“Oh my god.” He whispers. “We’re having a baby?” That’s when his gaze meets yours and you can’t help but laugh lightly.  
“Yea. Yea we’re having a baby!” You burst into another bout of laughter.   
“You honestly didn’t know?” Derek asks his eyes searching your face.  
“No, I was feeling a little nauseous today but I assumed that was from the blood loss.” You look over at him, “Are you really happy about this?”  
“Baby yes. I’m thrilled. Are you?”  
“Yea. I’m stunned but I’ve always wanted kids.” He kisses you then and you can’t believe how lucky you are. The doctor knocks and comes back in.   
“Would you like to do an ultrasound? We can find out almost exactly how far along you are.”  
“Yea. I’d like to know.”  
“I should call Hotch.” Derek mutters pulling his phone from his pocket.   
“Not yet. Can we keep this to ourselves until the case is over? We don’t ever have secrets from the team and I kind of want this to be just ours for a little bit.”  
“Okay.” He kisses you again and you can’t keep the smile off of your face. “What?”  
“We’re having a baby.” You whisper and he rests his forehead against yours.   
“We’re having a baby!” He repeats.


	3. Chapter 3

Your pregnancy flies by and before you know it you’re being kept at Quantico with Garcia. It’s hard not being out there with the team but at least you’re still able to help a little. Labor hit one night after a particularly tough case. The pain wakes you and you sit up with a gasp.   
“Derek.” He doesn’t move. “Derek.” You say louder this time earning a grunt in response. “Derek the baby is coming.” That gets his attention.   
“What?”  
“I’m pretty sure I’m in labor.” You say before squeezing your eyes shut again.   
“Okay, we’re ready for this.” He’s calm. Thank god, because you’re slightly terrified. He pulls on a pair of pants and a shirt then grabs his hoodie while you tug on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Luckily the two of you always have go bags ready to go. On the drive to the hospital you text the team, Garcia had made you swear up down and sideways that you would, no matter what time.   
Labor takes hours and it’s the most wonderfully exhausting thing you’ve ever done. Derek never leaves your side. With a final push you’re the blessed parents of a baby girl.   
“She’s so beautiful.” Derek says breathily “Welcome to the world Penny Reid Morgan.” He whispers as she yawns you laugh softly.   
“I bet she’d like to meet her namesakes.” You say looking up at him. He kisses you softly then leaves the room to go get your best friends. “I love you Penny Reid.” You whisper kissing her on her forehead. Could your life be any better? Derek walks back in trailed by your best friends and you decide no. No your life is pretty much perfect.


End file.
